bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Charly Cohen/New Single Player Levels: Big Daddy Development Site
This is a new level in Bioshock: Armageddon and continues on from where Raptures Farming Facility left off. In this level you have to find and kill Jake Steller. This level is about as long as Inner Persephone. So here goes. The player exits Tenenbaums safehouse, and then Harvey says on the radio, "Oh, so you went on over to ol' Tenenbaum again, eh? Well, I guess that damn bitch won't die. I'll send you a little present in the pneumo tube. I know your gonna love it!" The player checks the pneumo tube is a bouncers drill. The player takes it and can now use the drill. If the player saved Tenenbaum earlier on in the game, she says on the radio, "I don't think saving you was enough, as I still owe you. As a small thank you, I left you a gift at the Gatherers Garden." There there is a present with 200 ADAM and a hack tool. Jake Steller then says on the radio, "So, are you coming to kill me? Well you will not have my city! My paradise! Look at you! What the fuck are you! You aren't the government, are you? No, no, what are you.......?" There 5 Brute Splicers, 3 Leone, and 4 Leadhead attack the player. Once the player kills them, The whole sity goes on lock down, then harvey says, "Oh, shit! Jake just put everything on Lockdown! You can't even use a vending machine without you getting some type of shock! If you need to refill your ammo, I'll send you some in the pneumo." The player restocks on ammo, then has to find a way to get Level 3 Electrobolt to jumpstart the power station so they can hack into rapture's database and unlock it. So the player finds out where the plasmid is, but they have to find the Drill Dash tonic. Eventually the player does, brakes throught the wall, picks up the electrobolt 3 plasmid, and also finds the Gattling Gun similar to Delta's, and then jumpstarts the power station, hacks it, then moves on to Jake Stellers office. Jake Stellere is standing there, and motions the player towards him. The player lowers his weapons, and moves towards him. Jake then says, "Along time ago, a man built paradise, and he called it Rapture. I absolutely loved it. But then this man went mad with power, which led to his death. But out of his ashes, a woman named Sofia Lamb rose to power. She showed Rapture the way to go, but alas, a monster had to kill her. And then theres me, a normal man, who shall be killed at the hands of one more traitor, you." He then hands the player a pistol, and the player puts the pistol to Jake's head head. The player pauses for a little bit, then Jake says, "C'mon, shot me. Be a man! Make a choice!" The players arm begins to shake, then Harvey says on the radio, "Hey, remember all the times he tried to kill you? He tried to kill you, now you can kill him!" The player then pulls the trigger, killing Jake, followed by Harvey saying, "Good one, boyo!" Come meet me down here at the Atlantic Express." The player goes to the Atlantic Express, and is greeted by Harvey in person, and the player lowers his weapons, and Harvey is holding a shotgun. Harvey says, "Thanks for killing Jake for me. Here's my little present, love." Harvey then puts the shotgun to the players head, and shoots the player. The next level begins. Category:Blog posts